


An Old Mistake

by Higuchimon



Series: Chaining Courage [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke should learn not to talk to strange Digimon.  And there isn't a Digimon stranger than the Kaiser's partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** An Old Mistake  
**Characters:** Daisuke, Ken  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A55, drabble between 301-500 words; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #431, don't talk to strangers  
**Summary:** Daisuke should learn not to talk to strange Digimon. And there isn't a Digimon stranger than the Kaiser's partner.

* * *

Daisuke wanted to beat his head on the ground or maybe even against a tree. He didn't really regret what he'd done. He didn't even know if he knew how to regret things. 

What made him want to smack his head like that wasn't what he'd done. It was what the _Kaiser_ did, that put him in this situation now. 

A tiny part of Daisuke presumed that he probably shouldn't have trusted the little green bug that followed the Kaiser around. Whatever else the guy said, that was his Digimon partner, and Daisuke should've remembered that partners did everything they could to help their humans out. Even in the Kaiser's case. 

Only he _had_ trusted Wormmon, daring to follow the little guy into what seemed like a perfect way to ruin some of the Kaiser's plans, which Daisuke would go out of his way to do any day of the week and twice when he had the time for it. 

And now he knelt in front of the Kaiser, wrapped up in tight silk, a thick wad of fabric that he didn't want to look at too closely stuffed in his mouth, and the Kaiser staring down at him with that annoying smug expression that made Daisuke strain at his bonds and hope for some kind of miracle that would let him _hurt_ Ken. Or knock some sense into him. He was good for either one. 

The Kaiser seized Daisuke's hair and yanked his head up. “I don't see why you're upset, Motomiya. I took a leaf out of your book, after all. You seem to have so much fun crushing my troops with your 'partner' that I decided to use the only real ability that Wormmon has: the fact you idiots trust any Digimon that I don't have a Ring or Spiral on.” 

His grip tightened in Daisuke's hair. “And now I'm going to have so much fun crushing _you_.” 

“Ken-chan,” Wormmon murmured, only to shut up when the Kaiser shot him a look fit to peel paint. Daisuke wanted to say something that would knock down the Kaiser's attitude, but the gag kept him silent. 

A group of Tyrannomon, all wearing Evil Spirals, came up at the Kaiser's gesture, one of them reaching down to heft Daisuke up via the silken bonds. Another one of them held V-mon, also tied up, and as furious as Daisuke himself was. 

The Kaiser leaped up onto the shoulder of the one that held Daisuke and ordered the troupe to move along. Daisuke comforted himself with everything he would say to Ken once he wasn't gagged anymore. 

_He's going to make me late for dinner, too. Mom is never going to believe someone trying to take over another world kidnapped me. It'll be the third time I've told her that. I think it's wearing thin._

He'd figure out another excuse. Once he figured out how to escape. Maybe she'd believe that he just hadn't learned not to talk to strange Digimon yet. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
